ReEscribiendo la historia
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Cole regresara a pocos capítulos de que acabara la serie?¿Si se escribieran de nuevo los últimos 7 capítulos de Charmed, pero con Cole de vuelta? Alteración de la versión Original, para tener un final donde Phoebe y Cole estén juntos.
1. Indice

**Resumen:**

¿Que pasa si los ultimos 7 capitulos de Charmed fueran escritos de nuevo? ¿Si para vencer a la Triada revivieran a Cole?

Esto no es más que una manipulación de la historia Original, dando un pequeño giro para que al final Phoebe y Cole estén juntos como siempre debió ser. Para que el padre de esa niña que tanto sueña Phoebe sea de Cole y no de Coop.

Básicamente serán los 7 capítulos de Charmed, los últimos 7 con Cole y posiblemente ponga uno extra con alguna escena de la vida de Charmed independiente de la serie, como he pensado en una cena de Navidad mágica o un Halloween, pero eso será cuando termine de cambiar la historia. Espero que les guste y les agradecería mucho

Pd. Intento que el desarrollo de la historia sea lo más apegada a la trama de los DVDs que tengo, sin embargo aviso que habrá ciertas modificaciones pues me es imposible o mejor dicho tardado y tedioso estar copiando cada dialogo o escena de la serie, sin embargo lo haré lo más apegado posible, incluyendo las personalidades cuando altere la historia. También la narración puede variar un poco de cuando narro lo "original" a cuando "altero" . Por ejemplo una descripción en de Piper en la cocina solo será limitada a lo que dice y hace, lo que veo en la TV, mientras que digamos que cuando este Cole puedo llegar a incluir sentimientos o pensamientos. Ustedes lo notaran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cronología alterada<em>**

**Engaged and Confused - Comprometida y Confundida {Copleto}**

Mientras Paige y Henry preparan su fiesta de compromiso, las desgracias caracteristicas se desatan.

Paige tiene dudas y a penas tiene tiempo para sentarse a meditar pues descubren que la Triada esta viva.

Mientras discuten como ganar esa batalla que posiblemente será la que les traiga a Leo de regreso

deciden que ellas no pueden con la Triada solas, ¿Y que mejor que traer al primero que les destruyo?

Las Hechiceras deciden revivir a Cole a pesar de las quejas de Phoebe

de esa manera logran destruir a La Triada, pero no recuperan a Leo. Lo que les aterra porque saben

que existe ahora una fuerza mayor que La triada y deberán de destruir.

Finalmente lo único bueno es la Boda de Paige.

**Generation Hex - Generación Hechiceras {En progreso...}**

Después de la boda de Paige y Henry, los recién casados se van de luna de miel.

Phoebe intenta evitar a toda cosata estar con Cole así que se deja llevar por Coop,

quien le muestra su pasado y la razón por la que su corazón esta cerrado al amor.

Piper, Billie y Christy están en la casa cuando llegan los ex-alumnos de Leo

que buscan ayudan por los demonios Noxon que son indesctructibles.

Christy para escapar de eso, le dice a Billie que quiere ir con sus padres

así las dos se van y dejan a Piper sola, hasta que llega Cole buscando a Phoebe.

De esa manera Cole y Piper se encargan de los demonios.

Aunque al final los padres de Billie son asesinados por un Noxon que manda

el único de sobreviviente de la Triada.

El cual quiere matar Cole, pero Christy se le adelanta.


	2. Comprometida y Confundida I

**Bien, aquí estoy yo con una de las tantas ideas que se me ocurrieron hoy. La verdad tengo dos más potenciales en mente, pero no estoy segura de comenzarlas. Llevar tangos fics simultáneos llega a ser cansado, además que para hacer este en especifico, es algo tedioso. No lo mal entiendan, disfruto haciendolo, pero es tardado estar viendo los Dvds y pausando cada segundo para copiar las lineas. **

**^^ La verdad espero que lo disfruten y me digan ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

* * *

><p><strong>Comprometida y Confundida<strong>

Otro día más en la casa de las Halliwells donde Piper se hacía cargo de los preparativos de la fiesta de Paige, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Aquí tampoco hemos tenido mucho progreso con los asuntos de Christy y el máximo poder, he estado algo preocupada.

-Piper relájate - del otro lado del teléfono estaba Phoebe, buscando ropa en su armario – Todo saldrá bien. No te angusties. Te estas hiperventilando.

-No estoy hiperventilando. Estoy haciendo pan, tonta. - Contesto al tiempo que dejaba la masa del pan y caminaba al comedor.

-¿Estas haciendo Pan? - pregunto la columnista un tanto asombrada.

-Hablas con una antigua Chef, no sé porque te sorprendes.

-¿No tienes problemas con eso, linda? Hacerle la fiesta de compromiso a Paige...

-¿Bromeas? Es justo lo que Leo hubiera querido, además Paige merece lo que Leo y yo tuvimos... - contesto la hermana mayor.

-Y lo tendrán de nuevo.

-Hasta entonces alguien de esta familia merece tener una fiesta de compromiso feliz y normal. - hizo una pausa mientras acomodaba cubiertos en la mesa – A todo esto ¿Cómo van con Christy?

-Vamos progresando. Esta mañana dominamos el arte de andar en tacones y ahora elegiremos el atuendo. - contesto al tiempo que le pasaba un vestido a Billie que estaba alado de su hermana quien se miraba en el espejo con tacones. - Luego haremos la prueba de fuego en un café.

-Bien, porque que ataquen los demonios en la fiesta de compromiso puedo soportarlo, pero que Christy coma con las manos, no lo creo.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien. Estará lista para mañana en la noche. - Finalizo mientras veía a Crhisty intentando ponerse el vestido.

-Gracias – repentinamente se escucho como Christy se cayó por los tacones, dejando a Phoebe con cara de circunstancia pues sabía que Piper había escuchado - ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? - gritó por el articular la mayor de las Halliwells.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Inframundo dos demonios hablaban de como terminar con la Triada.

-No tenemos el poder para vencerlos – dijo uno de los demonios.

-Sé que no, pero podemos avisarles a las Hechiceras y que ellas acaben con ellos por nosotros – contestó entre risas el otro.

-Lo que tú digas Xar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Paige se encontraba en el ático, sentada y revisando el libro de las sombras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto extrañada Piper cuando entró y la vio – Pensé que irías a comprar las argollas con Henrry.

-Si, se suponía – contesto la menor sin prestarle atención a su hermana – Pero con todos estos asuntos del Máximo Poder y que Christy y Billie están en casa de Phoebe, pensé que debería aprovechar el tiempo...

-Hablamos de tu sortija de matrimonio – le reclamo poniéndose enfrente de ella y sentándose en una silla.

-Si lo sé, pero tampoco es que me casaré mañana ¿O si? - se defendió, la media guía blanca.

-Claro, pero cuando una mujer no se preocupa por su sortija de matrimonio significa que algo anda mal.

-¿Sabes? No te has detenido a pensar que no soy de la clase de chica que enloquecen por los detalles - se defendió la hermana menar al tiempo que sonreía victoriosa y cerraba el libro.

-Creo que tienes un clásico caso de miedo – respondió irónicamente la mayor, viendo como su hermanita se ponía de pie.

-No tengo miedo... porque estoy loca por Henry, lo amo – se defendió nuevamente haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-Si te creo, yo amo a Leo y eso no significa que no me diera un nudo en el estomago cuando le dije que si. Es de lo más normal Paige.

-¿En serio? ¿Y también es normal discutir por cada uno de los detalles?

-De hecho si, deben hablar e intenta escucharlo, eso ayudará.

-Bueno – contesto ya más calmada Paige – Iré cuando termine de buscar en el Libro de...

-No – la interrumpió su hermana – Debes ir con él ahora. Los demonios vendrán de todas formas – le dijo sonriendo fraternalmente.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Iré - contesto con una sonrisa poco convencida mientras salía del ático.

-¡Buena suerte! - le grito, sin saber si le había escuchado o no.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En aquella caverna los demonios seguían discutiendo de como hacer para que las hechiceras destruyeran a La triada, mientras comían lo que parecía ser un pan duro.

-No pienso quedarme escondido en esta cueva mientras la Triada disfruta todas las comodidades en la escuela de magia – se quejo un demonio con barba de candado.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora – dijo el otro de más baja estatura.

-Me da coraje que llegaran a la superficie.

-Es verdad, nunca debieron de excomulgarte Xar.

-Necesitamos hacerles llegar el mensaje – sonrió perversamente aquel demonio.

-Pero Xar... – dijo el demonio de bajo nivel.

-Mejor dicho tú debes de encontrar la forma de que reciban el mensaje – dijo más que nada como una orden que como otra cosa, así el otro demonio desapareció para hacer el trabajo que se le acababa de asignar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Phoebe, Billie, Christy se encontraban comiendo en un Café, o mejor dicho Christy comía con las manos dejando a las otras dos presentes con caras de circunstancias, pues el resto de los presentes les miraban y murmuraban cosas como "Esta muerta de hambre" y diferentes.

-¡Basta, usa el tenedor! - grito Phoebe sin poder contener más la pena.

-Lo siento... - contesto en un tono triste la mayor de las Jenkins, dejando la pieza de pollo que estaba comiendo a mordidas.

-No, tranquila, mejor concéntrate en los líquidos – le consoló su hermana pasándole una taza de café.

-No, soy un desastre. Nunca podre con esto.

-Claro que si, come tu ensalada.

-Vamos Christy, fuiste criada por demonios durante 15 años. Te tomara un tiempo aprender pero podrás- – le alentó nuevamente su hermana, pero la castaña solo se molesto y mirando el plato donde estaba su comida y lo hizo arder en llamas.

-¡Oh, por Dios! - La hechicera tomó una servilleta y la mojó un poco con agua para después intentar apagar el fuego lo que no consiguió aparentemente pues este seguía, por lo que termino echando el agua de la copa al plato.

-Creo que debemos de dejar esto aquí – sugirió Billie al ver todo hecho un desastre.

-Ustedes sigan intentando, yo tengo cosas que hacer... - hizo una pausa en lo que buscaba algo de efectivo en su cartera – les dejaré esto y nos vemos en la casa – fueron las ultimas palabras antes de que la Hechicera se pusiera de pie y caminará fuera del café.

Mientras Phoebe caminaba y buscaba las llaves de su auto choco con alguien. Un hombre muy apuesto, más no le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

-Oh disculpe – dijo el hombre, pero fue ignorado, por lo que continuo su camino. Claro esta que esto no paso desapercibido por Billie quien fue detrás de su amiga para decirle lo despistada que era.

-¡Phoebe! - llamo su atención pues la columnista parecía muy distraída - ¿Hola?

-¿Qué? - contestó sin entender a la rubia.

-Ese chico lindo te estaba mirando.

-¿En serio? Ni siquiera lo note – sonrió algo despistada.

-Lo sé por eso vine a...

-Concéntrate en Christy – le interrumpió Phoebe – O nos enfrentaremos a la furia de Piper – finalizó y continuo su camino a su auto, dejando a Billie algo molesta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya en la casa de las Halliwells, Billie y Christy intentaban comportarse adecuadamente para el brindis en la cena de Paige.

-Entonces chocas la copa así... - dijo la menor de las dos hermanas antes de que Piper entrara al comedor con una bandeja plata con copas encima.

-Cuidado... cuidado, no quiero que tengan manchas. No sé si encargue suficientes – declaro con su usual tono de preocupación mientras dejaba las copas en la mesa y tomaba un florero con agua y unas coloridas flores.

-¿Por qué las chocamos? - pregunto Christy ignorando a Piper.

-No lo sé, es una tradición... después bebemos – le aclaro la rubia mientras daba un pequeño sorbo que imitó su hermana, claro que la mayor al no saber hacerlo por poco y se atraganta, derramando agua en ella misma -¡Oh por Dios! Christy solo era un pequeño sorbo – la regañó.

-Lo siento – la castaña lo más que pudo hacer fue secarse con el suerte morado que traía, sin embargo Billie la volvió a regañar.

-No te seques con el suerte, no el suerte no, usa una servilleta – le indicó al tiempo que le sostenía la copa. Lo que no previno es que la servilleta que su hermana tomo era la que estaba bajo las copas que acaba de traer Piper, lo que provocó irremediablemente que estas cayeran y se rompieran.

-¡No puede ser! - gritó la hechicera mayor.

-Al menos no tienen manchas – se excuso la rubia al ver lo que su hermana había hecha. Y por suerte antes de que Piper contestara el timbre sonó.

-Yo abro – dijo irritada la susodicha llevándose consigo el florero que estaba acomodando – lejos de aquí.

De esa manera dejo el comedor para ir a la entrada y abrir la puerta. Más no presto atención de quienes eran y abrió la puerta sin mirar.

-Entren y dejen las cosas en el comedor – dijo despistadamente mientras acomodaba las flores sobre un mueble.

-¿Piper Halliwell? - dijo lo que suponía ser un policía. Uno de los dos que se encontraban en la entrada.

-Venimos a ver que se encuentre bien – le siguió su compañero - ¿Podemos pasar?

-¿Qué es todo esto? - pregunto la hechicera visiblemente confundida y dejando el florero en aquel mueble.

-Escuchamos que su vida esta en peligro – respondió uno delos policías.

-¿En peligro?

-Si, ¿No ha notado cosas extrañas en su casa últimamente?

-Explíquese, por favor – el rostro de la bruja era de asombro, pues comúnmente nadie llega a decirte ese tipo de cosas y menos policías tan normales. Hubiera sido muy diferente si un inspector como Darryl o como alguna vez fue Andy hubiera llegado, incluso el de seguridad nacional era mas lógico que aquellos dos policías que ni sus placas había mostrado.

-Usted ya se ha enfrentado a ellos antes – dijo vagamente uno de los policías.

-¿A ellos? ¿Qué? Un momento... ¿Quienes son ustedes? - era demasiado sospechoso. Sin embargo en ese instante la voz de Paige que venía bajando por las escaleras interrumpió la peculiar escena a la que se incorporaron Christy y Billie.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme si es normal discutir sobre si se debe comer antes o después de comprar los anillos? - se quejó la hechicera menor colgando el celular y con una expresión de fastidio.

-Oye ¿Quienes son? - preguntó Billie ignorando a Paige, mientras su hermana se tocaba la cabeza.

-Oigan es una visita amistosa – intervino uno de ellos al notar como todas las miradas de las mujeres presentes parecían quererlo fulminar – solo venimos a decirles que hay seres que creían haber destruido y no es así.

-¿Seres? - dijo Paiper con una mueca extraña, analizando la información – Un segundo...

-¡Son demonios! - gritó Christy antes de que uno de ellos apareciera una bola de fuego que Billie desvió usando su poder.

-Aleja a Christy – sugirió Paige.

-No es necesario – sin embargo Christy uso su poder y usando el fuego quemo al demonio que había lanzado la bola de fuego.

-¡La Triada volvió! - dijo el otro, mientras veía como su amigo era quemado por las llamas antes de desvanecerse.

-¿Que demonios fue eso? - preguntó Paige acercándose a Christy para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-¡¿Lo escucharon decir Triada? - Gritó Piper con un rostro sorprendido y molesto, atrayendo la mirada de las presentes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Las cuatro jóvenes ahora se encontraban el la cocina discutiendo de lo que acababa de pasar.

-No sé no los reconozco, solo sentí que eran demonios – dijo Christy tomando un poco de agua.

-Amo la telepatía – sonrió victoriosa su hermana.

-Una lastima que no nos diga para que venían – intervino Paige.

-Claro que si, venían a decirnos lo de la Triada – se quejo Piper.

-¿Qué no estaban muertos? - pregunto ingenuamente la bruja mitad guía blanca.

-Si, creímos que Cole había acabado con ellos.

-¿Son peligrosos? - terció la rubia, que solo había escuchado a las hechiceras sin entender nada.

-Muy peligrosos – el tono y rostro de Piper era de frustrado coraje y no lo disimulaba.

-Aun no entiendo porque unos demonios vienen a advertirnos de otros demonios – suspiró Paige, haciendo una larga pausa en la que nadie dijo nada -... Muy bien, iré al libro...

-¡No! - dijo finalmente la mayor – Tu tienes que ir con tu prometido. Ya tenemos mucho poder de fuego aquí.

-Ni digas la palabra – se quejo su hermana menor.

-¿Poder de fuego? - volvió a terciar Billie algo extrañada de la actitud de esas dos.

-La fiesta se llevara a acabo "Chica" - dijo con un tono sarcástico Piper.

-"Chica" la casa esta hecha un desastre – se quejo la media luz blanca.

-¿Cual es la novedad? - se burlo la mayor – Ustedes dos irán con Phoebe hasta que averigüe algo – dijo refiriéndose a las hermanas Jenkins.

-Yo las llevo – se ofreció Paige.

-Y luego vas con Henry – dijo con una voz dulcemente amenazante la hechicera mayor – O no te voy a hacer una fiesta de compromiso si no tenemos un compromiso.

-No me amenaces – finalizo la menor haciendo su ya acostumbrado puchero.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Mientras en el Inframundo el demonio sobreviviente que se había vestido de policía para alertar a las hermanas de la fuente le rendía cuentas al demonio mayor. Xar.

-Te digo que no fallamos, les llego el mensaje – se defendió mientras Xar lo quería acabar.

-¿Por eso uno de mis demonios fue vencido por una hechicera? - se quejó pero lo soltó.

-Te digo que no fue una hechicera – volvió a alegar el otro – era una bruja, intentaron protegerla. A ninguna de ellas le importo ponerse en riesgo por ella, aunque no parecía necesitar mucha ayuda.

-Interesante, una extraña y poderosa bruja aparece en la vida de las hechiceras cuando La Triada anda detrás de la clave para conseguir sus objetivos.

-¿Que planeas Xar?

-Inculparemos a La Triada del secuestro de la joven y así frustraremos los planes de ellos hasta que las brujas los maten.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Por otro lado, no muy amable que digamos. Paige llego tarde con Henry, quien miraba como se llevaban las joyas de la vitrina del local.

-No puede ser – se quejo con un suspiro de resignación.

-Lo siento Henrry - llego corriendo-... oh ya cerraron – dijo algo apenada la futura esposa.

-No te preocupes. Vi a otra pareja escoger sus anillos... fue hermoso – volvió a suspirar algo molesto al tiempo que se incorporaba para ver a la mujer que tanto amaba.

-Lo siento Henry. Cuando colgamos unos demonios nos atacaron para advertirnos sobre La Triada...

-¿Demonios? ¿Estas bien? - interrumpió preocupado.

-No te preocupes – continuó con su explicación – solo nos advirtieron que un grupo llamado La Triada que se supone estaban muertos, pero aparentemente no y nos atemoriza un poco... - detuvo la explicación que aparentemente no tenía mucho sentido y que Henrry no entendía, a decir de su expresión – Yo te explico después.

-Oye Paige, si tienes problemas y no puedes con lo de la boda...

-Claro que puedo con lo de la boda, la fiesta, los anillos y ya sabes... - tomo una pausa – lidiar con lo de la pasta de dientes, los ronquidos...

-¿Ronquidos? - pregunto extrañado el prometido de la media luz blanca.

-No es nada – dijo con cara de "ops" pues aparentemente eso no le había gustado mucho a Henrry quien comenzó a caminar hacia quien sabe donde.

-Claro, eso sono como nada – dijo sin importarle si su prometida lo seguía o no.

-Henrry – fue detrás de él – bueno ya sabes, cada pareja tiene sus asuntos y rarezas.

-¿Rarezas?¿Asuntos? ¿Hablas de cambiar la fecha de la boda? ¿O de que no deberíamos tener una lista de invitados? - dijo algo irónico el policía.

-¿Por lista de invitados dices que no quieres casarte descalzo en la playa Fiji? - bromeó la bruja.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero levantar un velo y no una malla para los mosquitos cuando te bese – se defendió, con un tono molesto.

-Ves – dijo riendo e intentando calmar el ambiente – todas las parejas pasan por estas cosas – reafirmo la media luz blanca mientras cruzaba la calle detrás de su prometido.

-Espera un segundo – dijo mirándola – quiero volver al tema de la pasta de dientes - insistió.

-Bueno nunca la vuelves a tapar – se quejo finalmente con una mueca.

-Bien y tu la aprietas por la mitad – se defendio Henry imitando la mano de Paige apretando la pasta.

-Arg! Por cierto no me pondré velo – contesto molesta molesta.

-¿Cómo te puedes casar sin velo?

-¡Si tanto lo quieres pontelo tú! - sentenció visiblemente furiosa.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Las hermanas Jenkins por su lado se arreglaban en la casa de Phoebe.

-Recuerdo que cuando eramos chicas yo te hacía esto a ti – comentó Christy mientras Billie le ponía rubor en las mejillas.

-¿En serio?

-Si, maquillaje, uñas, así pasábamos el tiempo – sonrío con ternura recordando esos tiempos.

-Debí de estar muy pequeña pues no lo recuerdo – contestó también con una sonrisa pues le gustaba ver a su hermana así.

-Se siente raro – dijo ya un poco más seria.

-Bueno, sé que pasaste estos 15 años secuestrada en una caverna con demonios, pero la verdad hizo maravillas con tu complexión, te ves hermosa.

En lo que ellas hablaban Phoebe regreso con un collar de brillantes.

-Mira, linda, te ves hermosa – alago Phoebe poniéndole el collar.

-¿Verdad que si? - reforzó su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, eres toda una muñequita – reafirmo la hechicera mientras se sentaba a lado de ellas en el sofá que tenía vista directa a la puerta. Puerta que en esos instantes se abrió dejando ver al hombre con el que se había topado Phoebe en el café.

-¡Oh disculpen! Debi equivocarme de piso – se disculpo con sorpresa el hombre.

-Un error comprensible – dijo Billie sonriendo.

-¿No eres tú con quien me topen en el café? - pregunto el guapo joven refiriéndose a Phoebe.

-Si, y eso me hace sospechar más por que estas aquí.

-Me acabo de mudar – se justifico sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué tu llave abrió? - pregunto ya algo molesta la bruja.

-No lo sé, le preguntaré al casero – respondió como si nada – Claro que si se les ofrece algo chicas estaré en el piso de abajo – sonrió – aunque sea por una taza de azúcar o de vino – terminó de decir mientras cerraba la puerta para retirarse del lugar.

-Bueno – se quejo Billie – una vez despreciar a ese adonis es entendible, pero acaba de estar en tu casa.

-Eso me hace sospechar más – se defendió la hechicera con una mueca – Tú... tú debiste de haber sentido algo ¿No? - preguntó a Christy esperanzada que esta dijera que ese hombre era un demonio.

-No, nada. Me pareció lindo – dijo cono inocencia.

-¡Oh! ¿Tu que vas a saber? Fuiste criada por demonios que horror... - suspiro dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá y ganándose la mirada extraña de las dos hermanas.

-Bien, vamos a probarnos el vestido – se levantó la rubia para acompañar a su hermana a ponerse un lindo vestido azul.

-Yo puedo sola – se quejo con mirada retadora y sonriendo.

-¡Bien! Tedioso, pero ya es un avance – dijo en tono de burla a su hermana que tomó el vestido y caminó hacia la habitación a cambiarse.

Phoebe y Billie se quedaron esperando en la sala, sin saber que cuando Christy entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta un demonio que la había estado esperando la atacó.

-¡Ahh! - Fue el grito aterrado de Christy cuando fue aventada contra la cama y cayendo al otro lado, directo al suelo.

Solo fueron unos instantes en lo que las otras dos brujas fueron en su ayuda, pero apenas y llegaron su única visión fue la de un hombre que portaba el uniforme de la Triada y se desvanecía con Christy llevándosela a quien sabe donde.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

-¿Por qué no pude salvarla? - chillo desesperadamente la hermana menor de la desaparecida.

-No podías, ni yo tampoco... él la estaba esperándola – intento consolar Phoebe, mientras las dos entraban a la mansión Halliwell done Piper las esperaba sentada en el sofá.

-¿Estas segura que era de La Triada? - dijo angustiadamente la mayor de las hechiceras.

-Si, no es la clase de atuendo que compres en una tienda de disfraces – reafirmo la bruja mientras se sentaba a lado de su hermana.

-Entonces ¿Los que la raptaron hace 15 años solo fueron una pantalla?

-Tiene sentido, ella es la clave para lo que ellos buscan.

-Y si La Triada tiene ese poder, es nuestro fin. - sentencio Piper.

-¿A quien le importa eso? - intervino visiblemente angustiada la rubia – Debemos recuperlo antes de que la...

-No le harán nada, la necesitan, créenos – le tranquilizo Phoebe.

-Pero igual debemos de recuperarla antes de que obtengan lo que estan buscando – suspiro la mayor de todas.

-Linda, esta podría ser la batalla que estábamos esperando – miró a su hermana – si la ganamos recuperaremos a Leo.

-Eso espero... - murmuró la esposa de aquel hombre que se encontraba ahora conjelado.

-Bien, lo primero que haré sera investigar a ese hombre de mi apartamento – dijo firmemente Phoebe poniendose de pie.

-¿En serio piensas que tiene algo que ver en esto? - pregunto la Jenkins pensando que era ridículo.

-¡Si, claro que sí! - afirmo convencida, al notar que la estaban juzgando de paranoicas. Y no era necesario que lo dijeran, con esas caras, era obvio que Billie y Piper creían que exageraba, pero aun así salió de la casa en busca de aquel hombre con el que se había topado dos veces en un mismo día y había entrado a su casa.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Por otro lado en el inframundo los demonios tenía secuestrada a Christy, la pobre estaba sobre una cama de piedra y con un campo de protección, además de tener la boca y ojos vendados.

-¿Seguro que las hechiceras irán tras La Triada?

-Si y mientras tanto la tendremos aquí, para frustrar los planes de La Triada. - comento el demonio Xar.

-Parece que esta despertando – comento el otro demonio, viendo como la joven se intentaba levantar y era golpeada por el campo que la protegía, mejor dicho mantenía cautiva.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Phoebe por su parte estaba investigando al susodicho hombre, como lo había dicho. Llego al apartamento donde este suponía vivir pero no encontró nada.

-Lo sabía – dijo molesta y triunfantemente deduciendo que el sujeto debería de ser algún demonio. Así rápidamente fue a su propio apartamento.

Apenas entró lo primero que vio fue a aquel hombre que al parecer la estaba esperando. Su primera reacción fue darle una fuerte patada, que lo derrumbó y lo hizo caer sobre una pequeña mesa de centro, que por cierto se rompió.

-Amor es nunca tener que pedir perdón – apenas se estaba incorporando cuando Phoebe no dudó en darle otra patada, sin embargo en esta ocasión el hombre la congelo usando un anillo.

-Lindo pie, sin duda muy lindo – se incorporo y sacudió un poco su ropa – Bien – sin descongelar a Phoebe comenzó a hablar – Yo sé lo que estas pensando, que no puedes dormir, temes nunca poder encontrar el amor. Por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte a abrir tu corazón – el apuesto hombre practicaba previamente lo que sería su discurso – Si, con eso bastar – sonrió para si y acomodo una silla enfrente de la joven congelada para que al descongelarla esta cayera sentada allí.

-Woaa – Y así fue como paso, la columnista quedo sentada en esa silla con aquel hombre enfrente de ella.

-Phoebe, yo sé lo que estas pensando, que no puedes dormir, que temes no poder encontrar el amor. Los mejores años de tu vida perdidos por luchar por un bien mayor. ¿Al precio de que? De no poder tener tu propia familia.

-Un momento ¿Quien eres? - dijo algo confundida y extrañada.

-Un cupido, uno de los muchos agentes que hay. Puedes decirme Coop – sonrió amablemente.

-Mira Coop, no sé que hace aquí pero tengo asuntos que resolver – declaro poniéndose de pie y hiendo a la cocina.

-Fui mandado por los ancianos para ayudarte a encontrar el amor. Ellos se sienten culpables de que estés tan sola. Finalmente Phoebe, tu eres todo lo que representa el amor. Y lo as olvidado, desde que las reclutaron todo se distorsionó, siempre luchando, siempre...

-¡Momento! - intervino la bruja - ¿Puedes ahorrarte todo eso para después? Tengo unos demonios que derrotar...

-Lo ves, siempre piensas que nunca hay tiempo para el amor -le reprendió – ni siquiera me notaste en el café.

-Pues no, no te note. ¿Sabes algo? No te note en el café porque no eres mi tipo – se defendió con una mueca mal humorada.

-Phoebe, tienes que encontrar antes el amor, si quieres tener a esa niña que tanto sueñas.

-¿Aun es posible? - dijo algo impresionada y la mirada más sombría.

-Es tu destino – sonrió Coop.

-Pero mi carta astral decía...

-Herraste las cuentas... - la bruja lo miró extrañada – luego te explico, el punto es que debes darte tiempo para el amor.

-Bueno, primero – dijo a punto de salir de su apartamento – tengo que ir a salvar el mundo o todo esto no tendra ningun sentido.

-Phoebe... por favor.

-Me tengo que ir a derrotar demonios – sentenció.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

-Necesito que canceles la cena – Paige hablaba por teléfono con su prometido mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Por qué? - del otro lado Henry parecía muy sorprendido y fastidiado.

-Bueno, al parecer La Triada si esta viva y debemos averiguar como destruirlos.

-Pensé que estábamos en eso.

-Si, yo también lo pensé. Pero no es así.

-Paige.

-Solo cancela Henrry – finalizo colgando el teléfono.

-Lo que diga... - suspiro en su oficina en susodicho – Madam – en suspiro dejo el teléfono de lado.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleba haciendo el hechizo? - pregunto la recién llegada al ático, mirando a su hermana leyendo el libro y a Billie conjurando "A una bruja perdida"

-Desde que subimos al ático e intenta hacerlo mas fuerte – contesto como si nada.

-Billie, cariño – le llamo suavemente Paige – Si el hechizo no a funcionado hasta ahora, no lo hará. Pero encontraremos la forma de traer a tu hermana de regreso.

-Si, esta bien – dijo tristemente pero sin dejar de hacer el hechizo -... Poder de la bruja perdida, cruza invisible por los cielos, ven y trae a mi vida la bruja que yo quiero.

Paige no dijo nada más, entendía la desesperación de Billie, era justo dejarla tratar. Mientras ella y Piper buscarían en el libro.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

De vuelta al infierno.

-¡ Déjenme salir! - gritaba Christy - ¡No saben quien soy yo! - la bruja forsejaba de pie, intentando soltarse y salir de esa jaula magica.

-Quizás no, pero La Triada te quiere y por el momento me basta con arruinarles los planes – rio Xar.

-¡Ahhh! - de alguna forma la morena se las ingenio para quemar sus ataduras y una vez suelta, se destapo los ojos. Frente a ella había un demonio que se sorprendió, mientras Xar caminaba hacia una mesa de piedra, dándole la espalda.

-¡Xar! - grito el demonio. Christy se puso en su usual forma de ataque, sosteniendo su cabeza y serrando los ojos, haciendo arder al demonio frente a ella y destruyendolo al igual que la jaula que la tenía pricionera.

-¡¿Que? - el impulso de la explosión mando al demonio lejos, dejándolo tirado tras unos escombros y muy sorprendido.

-¡Ahora sigues tu! - grito furiosa la bruja, corriendo hacia donde estaba su próximo objetivo, Xar... pero repentinamente desapareció.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Repentinamente mientras Billie hacia su hechizo de la bruja perdida por milésima vez, Christy apareció de la nada y con cara de psicópata corrió sobre su hermana. Sin embargo se detuvo a ver que ya no estaba en el Inframundo.

-¿Que paso? - pregunto cambiando su expreción y mirando a las tres brujas presentes.

-Tranquila, ya estas de regreso y a salvo – contesto su hermana.

-Iré por Phoebe – dijo Paige antes de orbitar.

- Bien – le contesto su hermana, mientras se acercaba a la recién llegada - ¿Recuerdas que paso?

-Estaba encerrada en una jaula y me pude liberar... pero ellos me intentaron atacar de nuevo y... ahora estoy aquí – contesto con voz termerosa.

-¿Ellos?¿Viste como eran?¿Te dijeron algo? - insistió la hechicera.

-No lo sé. Estaba asustada. - respondió confundida.

-Ya tranquila – la consoló la rubia.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto más tranquilamente Piper y se acerco a Christy.

-Si, solo necesito descansar – contesto acomodando su cabello.

-Voy contigo – la tomo de los hombros su hermana.

-No, no es necesario – volvió a contestar sonriendo – Yo puedo sola, tu quédate a ayudar a Piper. - Con esas palabras la Jenkins salio del atico.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

La bruja aparentemente novata llego hasta la sala de la mansión. Donde por unos instantes todo se nublo y de la nada apareció La Triada alrededor de la chica.

-Los están suplantando. - les advirtió la bruja.

-¿Como los sabes?

-Alguien me secuestro y se hizo pasar por ustedes. Ahora las hechiceras irán por ustedes.

-Seguramente fue Xar – le contesto uno.

-¿Xar, y es peligroso? - pregunto ingenua.

-Xar formaba parte de nosotros hasta que lo exiliamos, sabe como operamos y lo que buscamos.

-Es un peligro que las brujas ya sepan de nuestra existencia.

-Debemos destruirlas – dijo uno de ellos.

-No, no somos lo bastante fuerte sin el poder – intervino otro.

-Christy, te hemos preparado para este momento. Debes darte prisa.

-Lo sé. Pero con todo esto... Quizás nunca recupere a Billie.

-Lo harás, eres su herma. Eres la clave para el Máximo poder. Y aun estas en la posición correcta.

-Aléjala de las hermanas y llévala por el buen camino – finalizo uno de ellos antes de desaparecer con el resto.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, tuve que dividir el capitulo en dos porque me parecía demasiado para ser uno solo.<strong>

**También lamento si encuentran algunas anomalias, digo me es imposible copiar todo con exactitud, en su mayoria hago notas y mientras escribo voy imporvisando de lo que recuerdo. Igual recordemos que es un fic y el objetivo es... ¡Tener a Cole de vuelta! Aunque sea solo en este delirio de mi imaginación.**


	3. Comprometida y Confundida II

**Bien aquí la segunda parte del mismo capitulo donde reviven a Cole.**

**^^ jeje no estoy del todo segura si tiene mucha lógica la forma en la que lo hace, pero de alguna forma debo de justificar el traerlo de vuelta. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Ya de regreso en el ático. Paige apareció con Phoebe.<p>

-¿Y, el adonis es de La Triada? - pregunto Billie con algo de burla.

-Peor, es cupido – contesto la recién llegada con fastidio.

-¿Que? - volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Un cupido. Los ancianos lo enviaron para ayudarme a encontrar el amor. - se quejo con cara de ofendida y ridiculez – Es insultante.

-Tal vez creen que te la deben – argumento Paige.

-Sería mejor que ayudaran primero con La Triada – intervino Piper, dejando el libro para irse a sentar con sus hermanas, a un lado de Billie – porque no tengo idea de como vencerlos.

-¿Qué hizo exactamente Cole? - pregunto la mitad guía blanca a su hermana.

-No lo sé – dijo algo fastidiada de que mencionaran a su ex-marido, cuando acaba de hablar de amor con cupido – Era un demonio muy fuerte, quizás igual o más que La Triada... ¿Saben? Cole fue mi relación más larga ¿No es patético? - se quejo apoyando su barbilla en sus manos.

-Patético no... pero tienes razón – analizó piper, ganándose miradas ingenuas – ¡Si! - parecía haber encontrado una solución a sus problemas – Creo que necesitamos a un demonio para destruir a La Triada.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Donde vamos a conseguir uno que quiera ayudar? - volteó a verla la rubia que estaba a su lado.

-No vamos a conseguir uno – aclaro Piper – vamos a revivir a uno... - volteo a ver a Phoebe con una sonrisa.

-¿A Cole? - gritó Phoebe con desesperación, queriendo fulminar a su hermana.

-Bueno él es el único que ha vencido a La Triada, así que si alguien tiene una mejor idea hable ahora o busquemos como traerlo de vuelta – sentenció la hechicera mayor esperando que sus hermanas dijeran algo - ¿No? ¿Nada? Bien, pongamos manos a la obra que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Pero... - interrumpió Paige -¿Cómo vamos a traer a Cole de regreso?

-Esto no puede estar pasando – murmuro Phoebe - ¿Qué a caso nunca se va a quedar muerto? ¿Cuantas veces lo hemos matado? - argumento histerica – ¡Y ahora llegamos al colmo de revivirlo!¿Para qué?¿Para volverlo a matar cuando se vuelva una amenza?

-Tranquila linda – dijo Piper – lo podemos mandar de regreso al limbo o vacío cósmico después de que nos ayude – declaro mientras comenzaba a buscar en el libro.

-¡Oh, Claro! A de ser muy divertido matarlo y revivirlo infinitamente, un día lo matamos al otro regresa y lo volvemos a matar – la que había sido la menor de las hechiceras, hasta la llegada de Piage, se veía histérica, molesta y alterada, era difícil saber si su miedo era por lo que Cole pudiera hacer algo malo después de ayudar o por lo que ella pudiera sentir al verlo de nuevo.

-Oigan chicas, a todo esto... - intervino Billie quien algo confundida, aun sentada en el sofá del ático - ¿ Quién es Cole?

Las tres hechiceras se miraron y luego miraron a la rubia.

-¡Es un demonio! - dijo la columnista sin darle la importancia que había demostrado cuando dijeron que lo revivirían.

-Es nuestro Ex-cuñado – Corrigió Paige con una mueca de regaño hacía Phoebe.

-Es la dos cosas y se encuentra en un bacío cosmico de donde lo necesitamos traer si queremos seguir vivas – Piper seguía buscando en el libro.

-¿vacío cósmico? - la cara de Billie decía que seguía sin entender del todo.

-Bueno cuando estuve a punto de morir por enésima vez quede en algo parecido entre la vida y la muerte, como un limbo... - hizo una pausa mirando a las precentes - ¿Recuerdas cuando al maestro Zen? - dijo repentinamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Piper?

-Si, Paige, cuando tu empezaste a experimentar con pociones y cambiaste cuerpos con Phoebe...

-¿A donde quieres llegar con esto? - intervino la susodicha.

-Bueno ¿Recuerdan que usamos agua para pasar entre las dimensiones y llegar al limbo y que el alumno ese que quería matar al maestro usaba también agua para salir de allí?

-Al grano Piper – reclamo Phoebe algo confundida al escuchar tanta divagación por parte de su hermana.

-Posiblemente con eso podríamos traer a Cole de vuelta,solo necesitamos que alguien medio muera y le explique como volver.

-¡¿Qué, Qué? - gritaron sus dos hermanas, aturdiendo a la rubia que estaba entre ellas dos.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

En el infierno nuevamente, el trió maligno aparecía en frente de Xar. El demonio que habían exiliado décadas atrás.

-¿Por qué interferiste? - dijo uno del trió.

-¿Por qué no debería haberlo hecho? - contestó retadoramente - al menos les frustre los planes un poco - se rió.

-Solamente firmaste tu sentencia de muerte - contestó otro a la par que le lanzaba una bola de energía que lo destruyo.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

-¡Estas loca! - gritaba Phoebe mientras bajaba histéricamente por las escaleras.

-¿Paige? - pidió ayuda a su hermana menor, pues su otra hermana parecía no iba a coperar.

-No, Piper, Phoebe tiene razón, ninguna de nosotras se va a arriesgar a morir para traer a Cole, mejor vamos y morimos con La Triada – argumento como si eso tuviera más sentido.

-Oigan chicas ¿Y si voy yo? - sugirió Billie.

-¡NO! - gritaron las dos hechiceras mas jovenes.

-Por favor, ¿Como si no hubieran muerto antes? - se quejo Piper haciendo un ademan con las manos y siguiendo a sus hermanas a la cocina.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de morir ¿Por qué no vas tú? – el tono de Phoebe era de enojo y muy despectivo.

-Mira señorita, yo tengo hijos que cuidar y un marido que rescatar, no me puedo dar el lujo andar muriendo cada mes – se quejo la hechicera – ¡Además yo soy la mayor!

-Con más razón – dijo Paige - ya viviste más – sonrió victoriosa – Yo a penas y voy a tener marido.

-Ja..ja..ja... muy graciosa niña - se burlo con algo de apatía – El punto es, que alguien tiene que ir y decirle a Cole que pondremos una tina con agua en el ático y el debe encontrar algo de agua donde sea que este, para que con un hechizo lo traigamos a la vida.

-Claro, es muy sencillo – se burlo Phoebe.

-¿Por qué piensas que lo podremos traer de vuelta? Digo, se supone que no revivimos muertos – Pensó en voz alta Paige – Solo cuando la abuela aparece.

-Es diferente – argumento Piper – Cole no esta muerto del todo, o al menos no esta en el infierno, mucho menos en el cielo. Si no en algo como un limbo. Así que con el agua que es esencial para atravesar dimensiones y modificando el hechizo de la bruja perdida podemos traerlo de vuelta.

-¡Claro! ¿Podemos regresar a la parte donde alguien tiene que morir para decirle que busque agua donde sea que este? - se quejo la ex-esposa del demonio.

-¿No podemos usar la tabla espiritual? - sugirió Billie.

-Podría funcionar, pero no sería seguro... podríamos contactar a cualquiera – respondió Paige.

-No si Phoebe es la que hace el contacto – la sonrisa de Piper era de complicidad.

-Oye ¿Porque yo? - se quejo la susodicha.

-Porque es tu ex-marido y si lo llamas no dudara en aparecer, así que mueve ese trasero señorita y vamos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo – empujo entusiastamente a su hermana menor hacia el ático, siendo seguidas por las otras dos brujas.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

En el ático todo esta listo, una bañera llena de agua estaba al frente de la mesa de hechizos, donde estaba la tabla espiritual.

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto – se quejo Phoebe al tiempo que se sentaba en un cojín enfrente de la tabla espiritual.

-Lo haces por un bien mayor ¿Cual es tu queja? - Piper parecía demasiado ella. Lo que era bueno. Tomando en cuenta que con lo de Leo había estado un tanto fastidiosa y deprimida y ahora con algo de esperanza a pesar de sus palabra, su rostro reflejaba alegría.

-Tener que contactar a mi ex-esposo al que yo misma maté – se quejo, tomando el puntero de la tabla.

-¿Bien, y ahora? - pregunto Paige mirando la escena.

-¿Cole?¿Estas ahí?... ¿Cole? - la ex-esposa del muerto hacia una mueca cada que pronunciaba su nombre y el puntero simplemente no se movía – Esto es ridículo chicas.

-No, espera – intervino Piper – Paige toma el puntero – odeno a la menor mientras se agachaba al otro lado de Phoebe para que las tres tomasen el puntero.

-¿Cole? - dijerón las tres al unison, pero nada paso.

-¡Con un demonio Cole Turner! ¡Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y aunque sea contesta que no! - Piper, Paige y Billie quedaron imprecionadas con el grito de Phoebe, parecía molesta y exasperada, incluso no parecía ser ella. Sin embargo surgió efecto, pues la puntilla de la tabla deletreo enseguida...

-Q.U.E.P.A.S.A – dijo Billie en voz alta mientras apuntaba en una libreta - ¿Qué pasa?

-Cole, si puedes oírnos y aun sigues en el vacío cósmico. Necesitamos que entres a la tina – dijo Piper sin soltar el puntero.

-C.U.A.L.T.I.N.A – volvió a deletrear la rubia - ¿Cual tina?

-Cualquier lugar que veas con agua – aclaro Paige.

-P.A.R.A.Q.U.E ... ¿Para qué?

-No preguntes, solo hazlo – sentencio la otra hechicera que aun no le hacia gracia revivir a su difunto ex-marido. Que ahora pasaría a ser su Ex-difunto Ex-marido.

-Sí – volvió a leer la respuesta en la tabla.

-Si leímos, Billie. Y ahora esperemos que todo salga bien – suspiro la mayor de las tres para que tras un suspiro se tomaran de las manos.

-Poderes de las brujas – comenzaron a recitar – Crucen invisibles a través del tiempo y el espacio, y escuchen nuestro llamado. Traigan de regreso a nuestras vidas a alguien que necesitamos recuperar. Que entre la vida y la muerte no se debata más.

- Traiganle con nosotros, hagan posible esta transición – dijo sola Paige.

-Para que el bien triunfe sobre el mal – dijo Piper.

-Traigan de regreso a Cole – Finalizo Phoebe.

Unas esferitas brillantes aparecieron sobre el agua que comenzó a burbujear. El agua comenzó a verse turbia y una explosión la desbordo de la pequeña tina. Todas las presentes se giraron por reacción de no querer ser mojadas.

-¡OH!¡POR DIOS! - grito Billie boca abierta, viendo al hombre frente a ella y que además estaba desnudo.

-¿Y mi ropa? - se quejo Cole con cara de circunstancia.

-¡ Tápate!¡ Tápate! - grito Phoebe pasandole un mantel que usaban para las ceremonias, mientras su hermana mayor le tapaba los ojos a Billie quien no desviaba la mirada.

-Jeje – sonrió avergonzado y cubriéndose.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

-Si no mal recuerdo son de tallas parecidas – dijo la única hechicera que estaba casada, mientras sacaba ropa de su armario.

-Gracias, Piper – agradeció el demonio tomando la ropa que se le daba.

-De nada, aunque deberías agradecerle a Leo, porque es su ropa – dijo algo irónica.

-Bueno ¿Donde esta? - sonrió cortesmente.

-Ay, no preguntes y termina de vestirte – se quejo la hechicera para salir del cuarto y caminar a la cocina.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Mientras en la cocina.

-¿Phoebe, linda, estas bien? - Pregunto su hermana menor viendo como esta preparaba una taza de café...

-Si claro – contesto con ironía, dándole un trago a su bebida – Iug! Esto sabe asqueroso.

-Sabría mejor si le pusiera azúcar en vez de sal – le respondió con obvia lógica la rubia que estaba sentada del otro lado.

-Bien – anuncio Piper entrando a la escena y captando la atención de las presentes – Ahora solo necesitamos que venza a La Triada, Christy estará a salvo y Leo de vuelta.

-¿Eso no sería trampa? - interrumpió la mitad Guía blanca.

-¿Eh?¿De que hablas? - dijo Piper.

-Bueno, tu sabes... Cole estaría destruyendo a La Triada por nosotros, entonces... – intentaba explicar Paige.

-Si, si, si – intervino con mala gana la columnista del Bay Mirror- Y se volverá de nuevo la fuente de todo mal y tendremos que eliminarlo...

-¿Eliminar a quien? - interrumpió el susodicho entrando a la cocina con las brujas, sonriendoles como de costumbre sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Olvídate de eso, ahorita nuestra prioridad es La Triada. Así que dinos ¿Como los mataste? - hablo Piper.

-¿No podías preguntarle eso por la tabla espiritual? -se quejo nuevamente Phoebe. Si, su actitud era un tanto inmadura e irracional, pero no todos los días revives a tu ex-esposo todo poderoso.

-Deja de quejarte señorita – le reprendió su hermana – Y tú, contesta – dijo refiriéndose a Cole.

-Bueno – comenzó a caminar en un pequeño tramo de la cocina – En realidad, fue algo sencillo.

-¡¿Sencillo? - chillo Phoebe.

-¡Basta señorita! Esto es algo muy serio, la vida de todos y de Leo esta en juego. Phoebe ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer hecha y derecha, recibir ayuda de un demonio no te va a matar – le regaño visiblemente la bruja mayor.

-Lo siento, Piper – respondió cabizbaja. Lo peor es que su hermana tenía razón, pero cuando Cole estaba se sentía una niña otra vez, se sentía la misma que caminaba por la universidad esperando a que le llamara un fiscal de distrito. La misma que discutía cada 5min con Prue, porque a su hermana mayor no le gustaba ese tipo. La misma que se dejo seducir hasta ser Reina del Inframundo. Pero ya no era esa, ahora era Pregúntale a Phoebe, era exitosa, deseada, admirada, madura... y segun cupido, con un corazón acorazado.

-Como les decía – hablo de nuevo Cole – Primero lancé una daga directa al pecho y se murió - rió - luego con la rabia que tenía agarré desprevenidamente le quebré el cuello a otro - hizo una pausa viendo la cara de espanto que tenían las presentes - Y... finalmente con una esfera de energía acabé al ultimo. - finalizó.

-¿Alguien quiere café? - dijo Phoebe para romper el silencio.

-No - respondió Piper con un suspiro - ¿Cole?¿De donde sacaste tanta... fuerza? - pregunto algo aterrada, pues eso lo había hecho como Belthazor, justo como estaba ahora.

-Me querían obligar a que matara a Phoebe - el silenció se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Bien - rompió el hielo la menor de las Halliwell - Y ¿Crees poder hacerlo de nuevo?

-Ehm... - pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-¿Cole?¿Que eres ahora? - interrumpió Phoebe nuevamente saliendose del tema - ¿Que, clase de criatura?

-Belthezor, cuando era Avatar y modifique la realidad...

-¡Matándome! - intervino Paige con un puecho.

-Si, bueno, también me mataron – le respondió retadoramente – Como sea, morí siendo Belthezor, así que ahora vivo lo soy de nuevo ¿Aun tienen mi carne o necesitan un trozo, para tener municiones? - su tono fue irónico y su mirada de burla propia, ya le había quedado más que claro que por más amable que intentara ser, en todo esto solo Piper parecía ser la única diplomatica.

-Bien... - Phoebe tomo un cuchillo y se acerco peligrosamente a Cole, pero fue detenida por su hermana.

-¡¿Que haces? - Piper se estaba hartando de la actitud de sus hermanas.

-¿No lo escuchaste? Además ya no tenemos su carne – se defendió con una mala cara mientras le quitaban el cuchillo.

-¿Su carne? - pregunto asqueada la rubia que observaba todo.

-Si y la guardábamos en el congelador – le contesto Paige haciendo también cara de asco.

-Numero uno, lo necesitamos entero para este plan.

-¿Cual plan? - interrumpió Billie.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero mientras no podemos herirlo - contestó y luego volteó a ver a Phoebe -¿Recuerdas que para curarlo se necesita a Leo y Paige juntos? Bien, no tenemos a Leo, no podemos curar a Cole y entonces el plan no funciona. - hizo una pausa para dejar el cuchillo en su lugar - Numero dos, por el amor a Dios, Phoebe. Es solo Cole.

-¡¿Solo Cole?¿Te recuerdo todo lo que Cole nos hizo?

-Cole, mitad humano, mitad demonio, no hizo nada además de lo usual de querer matarnos. Y ni siquiera pudo.

-¡Oh!Gracias, ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido? - contesto el susodicho sintiéndose menos preciado.

-Cállate, Cole. - volvió a referirse a sus hermanas- La fuente y el Avatar, son los que realmente hicieron daño. Uno te destrozo el corazón – dijo refiriéndose a Phoebe – otro te mato – finalizo con Paige.

Ambas aludidas solo resoplaron molestas.

-Gracias – sonrió en una mueca Cole.

-¿Por defenderte? Es justo considerando que tu seras nuestra carnada para La Triada – rió Piper como suele hacerlo siempre que da noticias así.

-Suerte, amigo – rió Billie dándole una palmadita a Cole, quien tenía cara de resignación.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

En el ático.

-Bien, este es el plan. Cole tu iras para distraer a La Triada en lo que nosotras llegamos. Nosotras cambiaremos de apariencia para lucir como tú y crear más confusión. Tú atacaras primero y cuando respondan los congelaré y Paige los acomodara para que se maten entre ellos.

-¿Para que lucir como Cole? - se quejo Paige.

-Porque La Triada espera vernos a nosotras. No saben que Cole esta vivo, así que es nuestro elemento sorpresa, estarán confundidos, lo querrán matar o pasar de su lado y eso nos da tiempo para que no nos maten – contesto con toda lógica Piper.

-Esta bien, pero antes de todo... - dijo de nuevo la bruja mitad gía Blanca – necesito ir a hablar con Henry.

-¿Es en serio? - bufo su hermana.

-Si, mira Piper, si vamos a enfrentar a La Triada y no salimos vivas. No quiero que lo ultimo que Henrry recuerde de mi sean peleas sin sentido.

-Esta bien, pero apúrate – dijo viendo como su hermana orbitaba – Yo, iré a dejar a los niños con Papá. -suspiró- Phoebe has las pociones por favor.

-Claro linda – la abrazó, sabía o intentaba imaginar como se sentía su hermana.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Paige apareció en la oficina de Henry como lo había dicho.

-¿Que pasa, Paige? - dijo extrañado al ver a su prometida.

-Pasa que iremos a enfrentar a La Triada – contesto con una mueca.

-¿Que significa eso?

-Significa que si ganamos será algo muy bueno. Leo estará de vuelta y no me importara que no tapes la pasta o los ronquidos... - intentó sonreír.

-¿Y si no ganan? - pregunto ingenuo el policia.

-Bueno... - no quiso contestar, era duro decirle a su prometido que podía morir. Pero su silencio lo dijo todo.

-No te dejaré ir sola – argumento mirandola a los ojos - Haremos esto juntos.

-No Henry, no puedes venir. Lo siento, esto es algo que tenemos que hacer mis hermanas y yo.

-Esta bien, pero cuando regrese nos casaremos – le dijo para animarla.

-¿Eh?

-Si, nos casaremos en la fiesta de compromiso.

-Pensé que la habías cancelado – contesto sonriendo por la grata sorpresa.

-Pues – le dio un beso rápido- no lo hice – sonrió.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Tristemente Phoebe recogía el osito de Wyatt. Tristemente era la única que no tenía que ir a despedirse de nadie. Bueno, al menos no tan importante como lo eran los hijos de Piper o como el futuro esposo de Paige. ¿De quien se despediría ella?¿De su jefe? "Hola Alise, voy a salvar el mundo, espero volver con vida para escribir la próxima columna" Era patético.

-Hola – de la nada apareció Coop.

-¿Que haces aquí? - la sorpresa de Phoebe fue mucha.

-Bueno, ya sabes. A desearte buena suerte – Le sonrió.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien.

-Veras que si, y entonces podremos continuar con nuestro trabajo – le dijo Coop entrando al cuarto para abrazarla.

-¿Cual trabajo? - interrumpio Cole.

-¡Por Dios, Cole! ¿No te enseñaron a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas? - grito furiosa la bruja aturdiendo a cupido.

-Lo siento, yo solo venía a decirte que Piper y Paige ya regresaron – se defendió de mala gana.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

-No tarden – fueron las ultimas palabras de Cole antes de desvanecerse, justo cuando Phoebe iba entrando al ático.

-¿Seguras que no quieren que valla con ustedes? Mi poder de proyección podría ser util.

-No, Billie, para eso esta Cole, además si no regresamos deberás llamar a los ancianos – le contesto Piper

-¿ Están listas? - pregunto Phoebe con las pociones en las manos.

-No, pero vamos – contesto la más joven tomando a sus dos hermanas y así orbitar a la escuela de Magia.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

-Valla, valla. Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí. Belthazor. - sonrió uno de los miembros de La Triada.

-¿Que?¿No me extrañaron? - se burlo el demonio.

-Pensábamos que las Hechiceras te había derrotado.

-Pues ya ven que no, bien dicen que hierva mala nunca muere – se burlo nuevamente mientras caminaba para sentarse sobre uno de los escritorios de aquella biblioteca - ¿Y? - pregunto tomando un libro para hojearlo sin sentido.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Cual es su plan? No creo que lo único que quieran sea tomar La Escuela de Magia y enseñarle a pelear a los demonios pequeños.

-No, nuestro plan es mucho más grande – le respondió otro miembro de La Triada.

-Vamos ¿No me quieren contar?

-Belthazor, tu te enamoraste de una bruja. Y ya no son solo "rumores". Muchos en el inframundo afirman como la hiciste tu esposa y luego ella te mato. Si estas aquí no creo que sea por venganza.

Mientras hablaban las Hechiceras aparecieron en el pasillo. Cada una tomo una poción y la bebió. De esa manera las tres hermanas adoptaron la apariencia y voz de Cole, listas para entrar en escena.

-¿Por qué no? Sería lógico – respondió el verdadero Cole.

-¿Tú, vengarte de Phoebe? Por favor – entró a escena una de las brujas con su falsa apariencia.

-¿Que significa esto? - La Triada se puso alerta.

-¿Qué?¿Tienen miedo? - añadió otra de las brujas también entrando y rodeando así a los demonios aquellos.

-¡Es una trampa! - grito uno apareciendo una esfera de energía.

-¿ Quién demonios eres tú? - exigió saber otro de los miembros del trio diabolico, mirando fijamente al verdadero Cole.

-¡Responde!¿Phoebe, Piper, Paige? - el demonio restante grito también molesto apareciendo otra esfera, listo para atacar.

-¿La verdad? Me alagan señores, pero no soy ninguna de ellas – contestó el apuesto ojiazul apareciendo su propia esfera para atacar al demonio enfrente de él.

Antes que ninguno hiciera un movimiento, entró otro "Cole" que congelo la escena.

-Uy justo a tiempo – rió la que parecía ser Piper.

-¡Demonios! - grito la que era Paige haciendo orbitar a los dos miembros de la triada que ya estaban listos para atacar.

-Bien, descongelalos – terció la que era Phoebe.

Y así lo hizo. En un parpadear los dos demonios lanzaron sus esferas de energía y no tuvieron tiempo de escapar por lo que se destruyeron mutuamente.

-¡Maldito! - sin embargo el tercero si pudo evitar el ataque de Cole, regresandole la bola de fuego y desvaneciendo antes de ser atacado de nuevo.

-¡Rayos, se escapo! - chillo Paige, volviendo a tener su apariencia.

-Dos de tres – dijo Phoebe también regresando a la normalidad.

-¿Eso significa que ganamos? - pregunto la media guía blanca mirando a todos lados.

-No creo – respondió Piper – Si así fuera Leo estaría aquí.

-¡Todo fue tu culpa, Cole!¿Cómo lo dejaste ir? - gritó la ex-esposa del susodicho que se encontraba tirado en el piso, sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza.

-Phoebe tranquila, no creo que sea eso. Esta simplemente no era la batalla de la que hablaba el ángel del destino – aclaró tristemente Piper.

-¿Hay algo mas malo que La Triada? - pregunto ingenua Paige.

-¡Si! Y lo tienes aquí enfrente – volvió a vociferar la columnista señalando a Cole.

-¡Phoebe ya basta! - ahora el grito fue de la mayor de las hermanas - ¡Por Dios, Cole! Estas herido. Paige, curalo – volteó a ver su hermana.

-No sé si valla a funcionar – aclaro de mala gana al tiempo que se agachaba para ver la herida de Cole.

-No es necesario – gimió el medio demonio. Era solo una herida superficial, bueno solo le había quemado la piel y posiblemente algo del musculo, pero nada de que preocuparse. Si algo le dolía más que eso era la actitud de Phoebe.

-Vamos, no seas terco – le reprendio Piper.

-Hng... - ya no dijo nada más, solo dejo que Paige lo curara.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

-¿Y, como les fue? - pregunto animadamente Billie viendo como el cuarteto aparecían en la sala.

-Se nos escapo uno gracias a Cole – bufó Phoebe.

-¿Que? - exclamo la rubia.

-Nos fue bien, ganamos. - respondió Paige.

-Pero ahora creemos que existe una amenaza mayor – aclaro la otra hermana.

-¿Ellos les dijeron eso? - pregunto temerosamente Christy.

-No, pero si no hubiera otra amenaza mayor Leo estaría de vuelta – el tono de Piper era de completa decepción, era más que evidente que moría por ver de nuevo a su amado esposo.

-Tranquila, Piper. Lo traeremos de vuelta.

-Si claro, mientras tanto preparemos la cena de compromiso de Paige – sonrió la hechicera mayor.

-Bueno chicas – llamó la futura esposa de Henrry – La haremos con una condición...

-¿Cual? - preguntó extrañada su hermana mayor.

-¡Que en lugar de fiesta de compromiso sea la boda!

-Woa – las dos hermanas se sorprendieron, pero con una visible felicidad.

-Bien, me tomara algo de tiempo y necesitaré magia para esto, pero creo que podre – afirmó Piper alegremente.

Repentinamente el tiempo se detuvo. Y en medio de la sala de aquella bella casa apareció el sobreviviente de La Triada.

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto Christy que aparentemente era la única que no estaba inmovil.

-Christy – llamo el demonio – ahora estas sola, debes continuar con los planes.

-¿Pero, sin ustedes? - dijo algo preocupada.

-Nunca fuimos nosotros, siempre fuiste tú. Tu eres la clave para llegar al gran poder.

-¿Billie?

-Nosotros no queríamos que las cosas fueran así, pero ya es tarde. Aléjala de las hermanas y has que cumplan su destino juntas – finalizo al tiempo que desaparecía.

La joven regreso a su lugar, pero con una mirada más sombría. Y el tiempo comenzó a fluir nuevamente.

-¡Bien! Iré a arreglar todo – dijo entusiasta Piper.

-¿Todo bien? - pregunto la rubia a su hermana.

-Si, tranquila – le sonrió.

-Bueno, yo creo que ya me voy – dijo Cole que había sido ignorado hasta el momento, pero en ese instante atrajo la atención de todas.

-Si, yo creo que es lo mejor. Adios y no regreses pronto – se despidió con una mueca la hechicera mediana.

-¿Paige te importaría que Cole se quedara? - dijo repentinamente la mayor de todas.

-¡¿Que? - la cara de Phoebe ya no era una mueca, era una pintura que reflejaba toda la sorpresa y coraje que pudiera llegar a existir en el mundo.

-Pues... no, pero ¿Para que tendría que quedarse? - contesto dudosa la media guía blanca.

-Bueno, necesitamos alguien que ayude a acomodar las cosas, subir y bajar cajas. Necesito ayuda – afirmo Piper – Y que mejor que Cole – finalizó victoriosa. No era nada personal, pero considerando que él las había ayudado, para bien o para mal, no era correcto solo mandarlo a su suerte después de revivirlo.

-¡Te odio! - gritó mas furiosa Phoebe.

-No, me amas y ¿Que prefieres?¿Qué se valla y comience a planear como acabar con el mundo? - bromeo la ex-chef – Vamos Phoebe, mejor que este a la vista y haciendo algo productivo.

-Al menos ya no vivo aquí – finalizó la discusión de mala gana.

-¿Bueno? - sonrió Cole - Manos a la obra ¿No?

La respuesta no fue mucha, pero peor era nada. Paige se encogió de hombros y subió a su recamara. Piper solo se rió y caminó a la cocina. Phoebe resoplo y subió las escaleras detrás de su hermana menor. Las otras dos hermanas caminaron hacía la cocina y Cole finalmente las sigió.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

-Te ves hermosa – elogió dulcemente Phoebe mirando a Paige en el espejo.

-¿Segura que no quieres usar mi vestido de novia? - pregunto Piper entrando a la habitación.

-Claro que no – argumento haciendo un puchero la menor de las hermanas, sacando una risa de las tres.

-Esta bien, con un poco de magia te apareceré uno – argumento la mayor saliendo de nuevo de la habitación.

El habiente era agradable, ya casi todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba vestirse y bajar a donde la esperaban los invitados, los juezes y su futuro esposo. No podía ser mas perfecto y feliz.

-Bien linda, ire a cambiarme – con un beso en la mejilla, su hermana se despidió para irse a alistar.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

-Hola pequeñin – saludo alegremente Cole mirando a Wyatt que no alejaba su vista del pastel - ¿Te gusta el pastel? - le preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba para quedar a la ultura del pequeño.

-Si – contesto tímidamente el niño mirando aquel hombre desconocido para él.

-A mi también – sonrió de manera cómplice – vamos toma un poco antes de que nos vean.

-Hn – el pequeño Halliwell no pensó mucho antes de hacerlo, paso su dedo para tomar algo de merengue y probarlo.

-¿Rico? - pregunto, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza. Él tambíen tomo un poco – Mmm, la verdad si. Vamos toma un poco más y vamos a sentarnos – Wyatt lo hizo y luego se fue con el demonio para tomar lugar en primera fila.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

La sala estaba repleta de invitados acomodados en sillas, dejando solo un espacio en medio por donde caminaría la novia hasta el altar donde la esperaba su futuro esposo.

-¿Que haces aquí? - murmuró Phoebe viendo a Coop mientras caminaba para ir a tomar su lugar como dama de honor.

-Soy cupido, me gustan las bodas – contesto sonriente.

-Ash – resoplo alegremente la bruja, tomando finalmente su lugar, sin poder evitar notar que apenas a dos sillas de Coop se encontraba Cole sentado con Wyatt y aun lado de él Victor con Chris. - ¿Piper? - le susurro a su hermana, que se encontraba aun lado de ella.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que es buena idea que Cole este con los niños? - dijo sin apartar la mirada.

-Claro – respondió y volteo a donde estaban sus hijos – Vamos Phoebe, no los va a matar. Y pon atención acá que Paige ya viene.

-Si- murmuro y no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar fugazmente ¿Cómo sería si Cole y ella hubieran tenido a su bebe?

Los pensamientos de su mente rápidamente se apartaron, pues la suave música comenzó a sonar al tiempo que la novia entraba a la habitación.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

La boda de Paige había sido maravillosa. Todos los presentes desbordaban amor, era tan contagiosa la emoción que hasta Phoebe y Cole pudieron sentirlo. Con una mirada cómplice caminaron para estar juntos mientras todos platicaban, comían o bailaban.

-¡Phoebe! - sin embargo antes de que Phoebe llegara a donde Cole, Coop se atravesó en su camino.

-¿Coop?

-¿Bailarías esta pieza conmigo? - sonrió galantemente.

-¿Y cómo por qué? - dijo molesta por la intervención del cupido.

-Es una buena forma de empezar a abrirte al amor – sonrió – además es una boda, no puedes estar sentada buscando moscas – se defendió al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a la hermosa Halliwell para llevarla al centro de la sala, donde los novios y otras parejas más bailaban.

-¿Seguro que no quieres regresar al vacío cósmico? - dijo Piper interrumpiendo los pensamientos de un Cole visiblemente enojado.

-No, aun quiero que sea feliz y si ese tipo logra hacerla feliz, no tengo problemas – sus palabras eran sinceras aunque por dentro se derrumbaba – además me gusta estar vivo, al menos a un tengo a mis ex-cuñadas – sonrió y abrazó a Piper de lado.

-Jajajaja ¡Calmado señor! - se burlo la mayor de las Halliwell quitándose el brazo del demonio – el que me salvaras la vida como dos veces aun no te da derecho a tanta confianza, ni por ser mi ex-cuñado – declaro riendo y dejando al susodicho para ir con sus hijos.

-Por algo se empieza – murmuro en un suspiro. Observo a Phoebe bailar, parecía feliz – Te lo mereces – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de irse. Tenía una nueva oportunidad, pero no la arruinaría como en ocasiones anteriores. En el peor de los casos, si Phoebe era feliz con otro, al menos él ya no era inmortal y podía auto-destruirse. Pero por ahora que las cosas tomaran su curso era lo mejor.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien como habrán notado me tome algunas, si no es que muchas atribuciones cambiando escenas. <strong>

**Una de las mas notables es la de Wyatt comiendo paste con Cole, que originalmente era Coop.**

**Me pareció mejor que terminara así para que no se desarrolle tan rápido el romance de Phoebe y Cole. Porque debemos recordar todo lo que pasaron y el evidente odio que Phoebe le tenía antes de destruirlo.**

**Bueno espero les gustaran y sean pacientes. Mañana intentare copiar el siguiente capitulo para comenzar a escribirlo.**

**Besos! Y gracias por leer, dejen comentarios por favor ^^**


End file.
